


Kinktober 2019 Day 2: Sleepy Sex

by Punk_n_Sass



Series: Kinktober 2019 Ineffable Husbands Edition [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Just the boys sleeping the week away.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 2: Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on learning how to write so many characters this month.
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Aziraphale was beginning to see why Crowley had spent an entire century sleeping. It felt good. Nothing to worry about when you’re sleeping. No Armagedidn’t, no antichrist nannying, no chasing customers off from a prized collection of books. It was nice. Even better when there was someone to share it with, as Aziraphale was quickly learning.

Aziraphale and Crowley were cuddled up in the soft bed in the upstairs of the bookshop, sleeping away the week without a care in the world. They’d earned a vacation and this was the only thing that they’d wanted to do.

It was either day three of four of their staycation, they’d both lost count since they’d spent the entire thing in bed after drinking enough wine that they’d both passed out.

Crowley, the serpent that he was, had managed to wrap himself around his Angel with his face smashed into Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale had his arms wrapped around the demon, one around his waist and the other tangled in crimson hair.

Aziraphale chuckled airily when Crowley’s breath puffed across a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He tried to move the Demon to the side, but Crowley just grunted and smushed his face harder against Aziraphale. 

The Angel decided to accept that his neck would be tickled a bit and tried to go back to sleep. But, just as he was about to drift off, Crowley shifted just right, pressing an obvious erection against Aziraphale’s thigh.

“Crowley dear? Are you awake?” Aziraphale murmured.

Crowley responded with a garbled, “Mmf.” While subconsciously grinding himself on Aziraphale’s thigh. 

“Would you like me to take care of you so you can go back to sleep?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley muttered, “Yes.”

Aziraphale slipped a hand between them to reach Crowley’s cock. He maneuvered them so he could take them both in hand, giving them a light stroke.

Crowley huffed a breath and arched into the touch.

“Patience dear, I just woke up too,” Aziraphale hushed, feeling his own cock begin to fill.

Swiping his thumb over the heads, Aziraphale used the precum to ease the strokes. Crowley moaned when Aziraphale’s fingers brushed under the sensitive ridge of his cock, making the Angel shiver.

“Feels good, Angel,” Crowley groaned encouraging Aziraphale to move faster.

Aziraphale settled into a quick rhythm, squeezing lightly on the upstrokes and allowing Crowley to thrust up into his hand on the downstrokes. 

He pressed their foreheads together.

“Open your eyes, dear. Let me see those beautiful eyes,” Aziraphale ran the fingers of his free hand over Crowley’s cheek.

Crowley’s eyes fluttered open, getting used to the light and fighting against closing again in pleasure. 

“There you are,” Aziraphale breathed.

That was all it took for Crowley to spill over Aziraphale’s hand with a quiet moan and a full body shudder.

The Angel caught Crowley’s lips with his own in a slow kiss, allowing himself to fall over the edge as well. 

“Spare a miracle to clean us up?” Crowley asked when Aziraphale pulled away, hoping to not have to get out of bed for a shower.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, the mess evaporating without a trace. He then pulled Crowley as close as possible, tucking the Demon’s head under his chin.

“Go back to sleep, love.” Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the top of Crowley’s head. “We can do something more when we wake again.”

It wasn’t long before Aziraphale felt Crowley’s breathing deepen and allowing himself to slip back into the most restful sleep he’d ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Post:  
Pillowfort:  
Dreamwidth:  
Twitter:
> 
> Come find me on other social media!


End file.
